topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaho Reinol
Origins: Momodora Classification: Former human priestess, goddess Threat level: Tiger-, likely higher || Likely much higher Powers and abilities: '''Superhuman physical characteristics, skilled in combat with her Maple Leaf/Fresh Spring Leaf, skilled archer, magic, purification, able to dash in mid-air, regeneration via Bellflowers and Passiflora, warping via shrines, transformation into a cat via Cat Sphere, creation of an artificial healing zone via Soft Tissue, protective light sorcery via Blessing Charm, protective dark sorcery via Violet Sprite, wind manipulation via Sealed Wind, able to inflict poison on herself via Rotten Bellflower, regenerates health when poisoned via Flask of Impurity, temporarily boosts her offensive capabilities by 50% via Crystal Seed, temporarily boosts her offensive capabilities by 100% at the cost of health via Tainted Missive, energy projection via Sparse Thread, able to summon a stream of Bak blocks from the sky, fire manipulation via Pocket Incensory, poison properties on arrows via Dull Pearl / Edea's Pearl, monetary luck manipulation via Astral Charm (enemies are more likely to drop money), regenerates a small amount of health per kill via Torn Branch, attract munny stars via Magnet Stone, heavily boosts her offensive capabilities at the risk of loosing health via Black Sachet, increase visibility in dark areas via Clarity Shard, immunity to poison and curses via Faerie Tear, Ring of Candor emits a sound when near secrecy. '''Physical strength: At least large building level, possibly much higher || Unknown, likely much higher. Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least large building (Defeated beings such as Lubella who is the size of a building and the Heretical Arsonist who could conjure large pillars of fire), possibly much higher (Defeated the Queen of Karst whose curse was stretching out far beyond the city of Karst and had reached the small village of Lun where Kaho hails from, albeit at the cost of her own life) || Unknown, likely much higher (Became a member of the pantheon of gods that the priestesses of KoHo worship after her sacrifice to defeat the Queen of Karst) Durability: At least large building, possibly much higher (Took hits from the Queen of Karst) || Unknown, likely much higher. Likely no longer has a physical form. Speed: Likely supersonic (Able to dodge arrows and Fennel's magic lightning, can block throwing knives, creates several after-images with her dashes, with concentration can shoot up to three arrows at super speed, landing all 3 at the same spot instantly even while in mid-air or riding on a moving elevator) || Unknown, likely much higher. Intelligence: High, a knowledgeable and experienced priestess || Likely much higher. Ascended to the pantheon of gods and in doing so, likely gained transcendent knowledge and a much deeper understanding of the universe itself. Stamina: High || Unknown, likely much higher. Range: Extended melee range with Maple Leaf or Fresh Spring Leaf, dozens of meters with arrows and magic, possibly higher || Possibly universe+ (Able to bestow blessings to priestesses from whichever realm she now resides in) Weaknesses: Will go out of her way to help others. Standard equipment: Maple Leaf / Fresh Spring Leaf (The Maple Leaf can be turned into the much more powerful Fresh Spring Leaf part-way through the game), map, bow & arrow, Heavy Arrows, Drilling Arrows, Bellflowers, Cat Sphere, Blessing Charm, Sealed Wind, Passiflora, Rotten Bellflower, Tainted Missive, Sparse Thread, Crystal Seed, Bakman Patch, Pocket Incensory, Dull Pearl / Edea's Pearl (Both items have the same effect but are acquired in different ways), Astral Charm, Torn Branch, Magnet Stone, Clarity Shard, Soft Tissue or Bloodstained Tissue (The Soft Tissue must be traded for the Bloodstained Tissue), Violet Sprite, Black Sachet, Faerie Tear, Ring of Candor, Impurity Flask. '''Key: '''Base || Goddess Kaho 3.png|Kaho from the PS4 and Xbox 1 cover art Kaho 1.png|Kaho and Cath Category:Protagonist Category:Female Category:Threat level Tiger Category:Momodora Category:Sonic speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user Category:Archer Category:Poison/Drug user Category:Magic user Category:Character Category:Light attribute Category:Holy Category:Video game Category:Light element manipulator Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Wind element manipulator Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Healer